User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 24
The Next Day, 7:46 AM Michael awoke to the sound of knocking at the door. He sighed and carefully slipped out of bed as to not wake Nicole who was laying next to him. He tiptoed to the door and opened it. He saw Greg standing there. "Are you my early morning room service?" Michael asked, irritably. He hated being woken up especially early in the morning. "Hey, C-Money and I got into an argument, can I stay here for awhile?" He asked. "You two were once a cute couple, ah sure. You get Charles bed. I'll go talk to C-Money later alright, now go to sleep because I am heading back to bed and don't wake either of us or I'll give you an atomic wedgie." Michael said and then he jumped back into bed with Nicole. Nicole must've woken soon after as she was gone when Michael woke up at 9:30. Greg was still asleep so Michael went and took his shower then got into his jogging clothes. He was in old Bullworth Vale and decided to get something at the store. He was going to get a gatorade because he was a little dry. When he was in there he bumped into someone going around one of the aisles. "Oh, sorry man." Michael said. He looked at the guy and noticed that he kind of looked like an older version of Charles. "Wow." He whispers to himself. He followed him to the checkout stand. "Hey, are you by chance Charles Caldwell's uncle?" Michael asked. He remembered that Charles was moving back out into this area after getting expelled the day before. Expelled during winter break too which totally sucks. "Ugh, yeah. You one of his friends?" He asked. "I'm his home dawg slice." Michael jokes. "You're Michael I'm guessing.... He said you were a pretty big guy. When the hell did you hit puberty?!" He teased. They both laughed about it. Michael could see some of Charles in his uncle. "Hey, maybe I could take ya back to the house and you could visit?" He insisted. Michael was happy to go see his friend so he agreed. "How do I know you won't try and kidnap me?" Michael asked, jokingly. "Well, you're like twice my size so that wouldn't really work out for me." He replied. Charles' Uncle's House. Michael went upstairs and into Charles room. He noticed that Charles was still asleep, Michael leaned over him and looked down on him. Charles felt him breathing on him. "Morning sunshine." Michael whispered. Charles pushed Michael's face away. "Hey, fucker." Charles said as he sat up in the bed. "So I guess you found me?" Charles asked. "Your uncle invited me over." Michael informed him. He told him about how he met his uncle at the store in Old Bullworth Vale. They hung out for awhile playing video games and playing the music really loud. Finally Charles asked Michael something that Michael didn't really know the answer to. "Did you figure out who is spreading the drugs around campus?" Charles asked him. Michael paused, they truly didn't know. Speculation was that it was Gary. "Your mom, just kidding. No and we probably won't know if Greg and C-Money are still at each others throats." Michael said. "I'm gonna get you re-enrolled bro, don't worry man." Michael said. "Your life is in my hands." Michael joked. "Oh, great." Charles said, sarcastically. They hung out for awhile then Michael decided to return to the Boys' Dorm. He was gonna try something soon. He was gonna try sneaking into Johnson's office again and finding something that he could use to blackmail him into letting Charles back into the academy. It would take some careful planning though. Mr Johnson had recently set up security cameras into his office. So he knew that he would need to do something else to somehow sneak into Mr. Johnson's office and turn the goddamn cameras off. He would ask the nerds for help later today but he also needed to know if C-Money and Greg would help him out. He knew Greg would be in but C-Money's 'I never need help' mentality often had him as the black horse of the group. C-Money would need Michael's sneak skills and charisma to help him get the job done. Michael decided to contact C-Money. "Hey, dude. Where are you?" Michael asked him as he picked up the phone. "I'm at the dorm, why?" he asked. Michael shrugged. "We going to the club, homie." He joked. He heard C-Money sigh. "What is it Michael?" He asked him, he certainly wasn't in the mood for Michael's crap. "Aww, turn that frown upside down big boy." Michael joked. "I need to speak with you about something, alright man?" Michael told him. He hung up and went back to the Dorms. C-Money was waiting in the dorm room for him. "What is it?" He asked rudely. "Hey I just came all the way here from Old Bullworth Vale to talk to you. Least you could do is show some kind of enthusiasm. I am pretty damn awesome ya know." Michael said. "Listen, I know how you said you wouldn't need our help but to get Charles back into the school you need us." Michael told him. "Us?" C-Money asked. "Yeah, Greg and I." Michael told him. C-Money rolled his eyes and turned to walk out the door. "What is it with you and Greg, you can't stay mad at him, bro." Michael said. C-Money paused for a second and then twisted the handle and walked out the door. Michael decided to go talk to the Nerds. The Library Bucky was out front talking to Fatty. Michael saw them and went over to them. "Hey, what's up. How are you chick magnets?" Michael asked, sarcastically. They gave Michael a look that meant he probably went too far. "Hey, is was just a joke." He said. "Listen, I need your help to get Mr. Johnson into serious shit. He expelled Charles and I need to dig up some dirt on him." He stated. "What makes you think we'd be interested in letting Charles back in?" Bucky asked him. Michael sighed, "what did he do to you?" Michael asked. They just looked at each other. "Alright, well you're gonna hack the security cameras so I can get in." Michael told them. "And what's in it for us?" Bucky asked. Michael rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Michael asked them. To which they both looked at each other and nodded. "A date with Bradi." Fatty stated. Michael started laughing uncontrollably. "No seriously, what do you want?" He asked, while laughing. Apparently that was their firm answer. "Guys, it's got be within the realm of possibilites. You two lady killers don't stand a chance with Bradi." Michael told them upfront. "How about I defend you from the Jock straps that are trying to torment you?" Michael asked them. They nodded in agreement. Finally they had agreed, now on to the planning stages. Category:Blog posts